


【现代AU】猫猫笨蛋（二）

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【现代AU】猫猫笨蛋 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【现代AU】猫猫笨蛋 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955623





	【现代AU】猫猫笨蛋（二）

01.

全圆佑睁开眼睛时，首先抬起手臂进行确认。没有柔软的皮毛，没有粉嫩的肉垫，今天是以人类模样醒来的没错。

墙上的钟表指向了八点，权顺荣已经早早出去上班了。从冰箱里掏出一条紫菜包饭啃着，全圆佑缩在沙发上打开手机检查聊天软件北极熊和二手交易软件甜虾。权顺荣现在工资并不高，只是落个清闲，养着一只猫咪开销不小，他不想一味地当米虫了。可惜现在身份已经被注销了，只有猫证没有人类身份证，并不能出门找工作。

接下了几个代写大作业和修改英语论文的单子，他检查了一下自己的北极熊钱包。这也是为数不多的、即使对权顺荣都保留的秘密——今天是他第一次变成人类模样之后的第三十天，他能够在心情足够平静的时刻控制自己的形态；除却学会了运用手机、电脑和空调，他已经慢慢想起了一些专业知识。想起自己大学时自己天天借别人抄作业的经历，他很确信自己能赚到钱。事情也确实如此：他开张后凭着高质量的图纸和因为闲得无聊而产生的无限耐心，得到了无数好评，单子也越来越多了。他即将攒够一千块钱，想要给权顺荣买点生日礼物。虽然他并不是很记得他们两个人到底有什么交集，可是答案非常显然——是同学、是朋友，是恋人，也是家人。他很希望自己能想起这些部分，但是总是因为试图回忆而变得头痛不已、心情糟糕，迅速变回那只坏脾气的小猫。

改完几个初稿，他觉得心情不错，是时候出门挑挑礼物了。想着出门前喝点水，却因为过于认真地考虑礼物选择而将水打翻在台面上，砸碎了杯子也弄湿了衣服。慢慢收拾了玻璃碎片，他突然意识到这是自己最后一身干净的衣服。T恤和牛仔裤们湿漉漉地滴着水，在晾衣杆上迎着阳光对他露出耀武扬威的笑容。他沮丧地从衣柜里掏出权顺荣的试图把自己塞进去，却发现肩膀过分紧绷，恐怕走几步就要开线。

对了。他快活地想起来，另外一间没人住的房间里似乎也有一个衣柜。那间屋子大部分时间锁着，有时候权顺荣会开门打扫，或者把自己反锁进去呆着。他在猫咪时期偶尔也溜进去过，觉得并没有什么特别，无非是塞满了书的柜子，有点磨损的书桌，还有过分整齐的衣柜。

真合适。全圆佑随便找了一件上衣穿上。这大概就是我“死掉”之前的衣服吧，因为没有人穿、又舍不得丢掉而洗干净收在了这里。对着镜子自我欣赏的瞬间，他注意到了背后一脸愕然的权顺荣。

“圆圆——”权顺荣一时间不知道要说点什么，但是现在的场景不对劲。

“我把衣服弄湿了，来找一件合适的出门。”全圆佑转过身来解释。他想起自己也打坏了一只杯子，不过还是先不说为好。

“脱下来。”权顺荣的口气变得很冷硬，不像是平时拜托他不要淘气地去来回按开关、掀开地沟盖的柔顺模样，“我们去买新的。”

“但是现在我没有穿的。”全圆佑开始感到奇怪了。他不喜欢现在的氛围，很想从这间屋子里逃走。

“我不管。”权顺荣并不听他解释，大步流星地走过来试图提着领口把他从这件上衣里扯出来，“脱下来。”

全圆佑觉得自己的耳朵被没解开全部扣子的领口卡得很痛，喊着“松手松手”，想要推开权顺荣可是又被衣服挡住了视线。混乱的撕扯中，他因为过于疼痛和惊慌变回了猫咪，衣物呼啦啦跌落在地上，他从领口钻出来，迅速地逃走了。

02.

缩在小巷的纸箱堆后平静了一会儿心情，全圆佑慢慢地走上楼梯，还是没想清楚为什么权顺荣对一件衣服反应如此之大，甚至能无视掉他的痛呼，非要把它给拽下来不可。他决定还是先用这些钱给自己买点衣服，剩下的再用作礼物的预算，以免未来再出现这种场面。

“圆圆！”权顺荣就坐在门口等着他，口气很焦急。“你跑到哪里去了，小区里到处都没有。”

“喵。”当然不能被你发现纸箱堆后面的秘密基地了，全圆佑想。作为一只猫咪而没有自己的秘密，那绝不能称为一只合格的猫咪。

“给我看看耳朵。”权顺荣伸出手试图把他抱起来检查，可是全圆佑很固执地没有理会他的邀请，扭扭身子溜到了五斗柜下面。那也是他能钻进去、而权顺荣无法把手臂探进去的领域之一，只能等他自己出去。

“我买了新的衣服，明天就会来的。打湿的衣服已经拿吹风机弄干了，现在就能穿。”权顺荣蹲下去对着柜子下面说，“杯子碎了就碎了，不要紧。”

“喵呜。”还是被发现了。全圆佑在内心吐吐舌头。我才不要新的衣服。我就要刚才那一件，明明就很好看也很合身。

“快出来。”权顺荣呼唤他，“你不是想出门吗？”

“嗷！”现在不是很想出去了。全圆佑郁郁寡欢地想。那些都是我的衣服，虽然早就不记得是什么时候买的了。我的衣服不给我穿，还弄得我的耳朵好痛，顺荣是世界上最讨厌的人类！

一人一猫尴尬地僵持了一会儿。

03.

完成了几个作业后，全圆佑满意地攒够了除去买衣服钱之外的、新的一千元，并且想好了礼物选择。他之前打碎了那个相框的玻璃，那张潮湿变形的照片便被收了起来。过去权顺荣时常对着那张他自己也不知道什么时候拍的照片发呆，看来是十分重要的纪念物。他决心做一个新的相框。巧的是，那台台式机里居然在极其显眼的位置存着电子档。一切都太完美了，完美到让他已经忘记了上次被扯痛耳朵的混乱。

生日那天权顺荣下班很晚，还淅淅沥沥地下起了雨。他一直担心那个过大而不能塞进冰箱的冰激凌蛋糕要融化掉了。他试验了烟花蜡烛，把自己吓了一跳的同时觉得效果很特别；他也把新相框塞进礼物盒，拜托老板扎了缎带，看上去是一件无可挑剔的真挚礼物。直到权顺荣吹灭蜡烛、打开包装、脸上的笑容瞬间消失的时刻，他都觉得自己做得超级完美。

“你从哪里找到的？”权顺荣的眼神呆呆的，抓着相框边缘的手在颤抖。“我明明已经收起来了。”

“电脑桌面上就有电子档啊。”全圆佑完全不理解自己又做错了什么。那台电脑是权顺荣亲自教给他开机键在哪里的。

权顺荣丢下相框，跌跌撞撞地跑到电脑前。那张相片的底版赫然在桌面上最显眼的位置，文件命名是很孩子气的“最最最开心”。他顿时觉得心如刀绞——只是出去爬山就这样开心了，自己过去究竟是有多么无视对方的存在。全圆佑还不知死活地打开了那张照片，“看，和以前的一模一样。”

“不一样。”权顺荣慢慢地站起来，低低地自言自语。“不一样的。”

雨声骤然大了起来。一声闪电炸开，照得暗沉的天空雪亮。他突然明白了为什么权顺荣如此拒绝他触碰全圆佑以前的衣服、触碰那些温柔的往事。即使外貌一模一样、甚至会做的事情都相同，他仍然不是权顺荣的同学、朋友、爱人和家人，就只是一只莫名其妙变成全圆佑模样的小动物，一个顶着他人画皮的诈骗犯，利用着权顺荣在这里混吃混喝。他认为自己只是遗失了一些记忆，而权顺荣却认为真正的全圆佑已经死了。他们是两个人——不，自己甚至不是人，而是一只人不人猫不猫的鬼东西。自己好迟钝、好天真地努力画图，因为长时间盯着电脑，眼睛又干又痛，可是这些全都是徒劳，因为权顺荣最后的一点爱意已经在车祸发生的晚上彻底埋葬在了滂沱大雨里，不会再有他的一份。

全圆佑头也不回地拉开门跑了。

04.

不同于以往打打闹闹、平静下来就自己回来，或者故意在权顺荣周围扮可怜打转、要权顺荣抱他回家，全圆佑下定决心不要再在这里生活了。无论是作为一只流浪猫、不慎吃了老鼠药尸体被丢进垃圾桶，还是作为一个流浪汉、只能捡拾残羹剩饭得了胃病而死被拖进火葬场，他都不愿再做一个卑劣的影子。试图对着电脑里的邮件记录想起以前的事情、努力遮掩自己不开心时想变成小猫藏进角落的冲动、努力学会如何使用北极熊钱包支付让自己看起来更像普通人，通通没有意义——他不过是想让自己更像以前的全圆佑来讨取权顺荣的关心，而不是探索作为今天的他自己该如何以新的模样生活。过去注定无法回去了，他也不想困在权顺荣不可得的爱意和无穷无尽的回忆里挣扎了。

起初他的计划还是很顺利的——他找到了一家无需身份证的网吧吃着拉面刷夜，找到了公共浴室洗澡和吹干衣服，除了活得有点邋遢、不符合猫咪爱干净的本性之外，一切都在他能接受的范围之内。代写作业的生意凭着本市多所工科院校的存在收入稳定，不存在断粮的后顾之忧。他甚至因为想起了很多程序设计的知识而扩大了业务范围，开始帮一些不幸学不会编程的学生写python作业并补充数学背景知识。他时常想念在权顺荣家里衣食无忧的生活，再强迫自己回忆权顺荣扯痛他的耳朵、坚决地说“不一样”的模样，好把那些想念深深埋藏起来。其实自己离开了权顺荣，权顺荣也未尝不会过得更好——没有了额外的养猫支出、没有他这个闯入者搅局，权顺荣无论是经济上还是心理上都能保持更多平衡吧。

05.

全圆佑睁开眼睛时，首先抬起手臂进行确认。没有柔软的皮毛，没有粉嫩的肉垫，今天是以人类模样醒来的没错。

墙上的钟表指向了八点，现在公共浴室人应当不多。他拎着帆布包走出网吧时，对着太阳打了个小小的喷嚏。他昨天从小餐馆回到网吧时下起了大雨，忘了带伞的他不幸又被淋湿了。夜间他咳嗽起来，也许还发烧了。雨后凉爽的风吹在脸上，让他的脑子变得清醒了一点。

“圆佑。”

全圆佑听到这个声音时几乎把手里的包掉在地上。自己的计划如此完美，为什么会被找到呢？无论怎么说，他现在要赶快逃走才行。

“圆佑，无论多么生气也先把话听完吧？”权顺荣或许是和动物们相处多了，马上识破了他想要溜走的意图，一把抓住了他的手腕。

全圆佑试图挣脱的时候，突然意识到自己站在大街上。权顺荣瘦了很多，但是打扮得整洁体面；而他的头发被雨淋了、被座椅压了，人又因为长期居无定所看上去一团糟。如果权顺荣执意抓住他的手腕不放、他又要拼命挣脱逃走，迟早会被人认为是小混混偷了钱被当场抓获，再被热心群众围住扭送警局。于是他放松了力气，把包丢在脚边，坐在了便道的台阶上。权顺荣被他拉拽着蹲下来，也放开了手。

“从你跑丢那天，我就一直在找你。”权顺荣因为猛然蹲下而有些眩晕，撑着头慢慢组织语言，“找了一整天，你作为猫咪和作为人类喜欢的地方都找遍了也一无所获。我着急得要疯了也不敢报警——你没有户口，情绪不好的时候会变成小猫，我怕你被拘留、也怕你被当成实验品。只能不去上班了，到每一个小旅馆和出租屋去找你。最后突然想起来，你的北极熊钱包是我的证件申请的，才在这里等到你了。”

百密一疏。全圆佑在内心发出一声沉重的叹息。生活所迫，生活所迫呀。

“回头想想，你一直在很努力地学习怎么适应人类的生活，但是我无视了你的努力，一心希望你想起过去的事情、变回过去的圆佑、我们还过过去的生活。即使理智上我知道这些都不可能，可是情感上我觉得，都是因为过去我太自私了、才——才害死了你，我只想着弥补过去的你，却又伤害了现在的你。猫咪又怎样，明明就是同一个人，每一天、每一分钟都很为我着想，一个人做家务、一个人偷偷做着过去根本不屑于做的东西赚钱给我买礼物，我还完全不领情。”

其实我不后悔。全圆佑想。虽然不知道有着过去的记忆的我是什么想法，不过了解过那些故事之后，当时的我如果醒过来，肯定不会怪你的。相反，看到你健康的样子，会非常开心的。

“圆佑。”权顺荣抬起头急切地看着他。“一起回去吧。你想做什么就做什么、想穿什么衣服就穿什么衣服。再也——再也不会逼迫你了。”

好笨啊。全圆佑托着下巴想。为什么作为小猫都能很快想明白的事情，人类要花这么久才能理解呢？或许过去作为人类的自己也是这样笨笨的、才爱上这样笨笨的人吗？不过现在也还是很爱他，所以现在的自己也笨笨的吗？

“头好晕，快抱我回家吃药。”全圆佑拎住帆布包站起来，小声说。“要喝那种蓝色罐子的羊奶粉。”


End file.
